a digimon crisis of arkadimon and the prophcy of love
by taichikamiya41
Summary: this story is about an evil digimon known as arkadimon who is a digi egg in an evil planet called tyrobalon the digidestined arn't aware of this powerful darkness that can consume them all the only way to save them is by gathering the six crests of knowledge sincerity hope light love and courage to band together to beat this powerful evil will they rescue the digi world find out
1. the evil planet tybalon

note for 13 and over

planet tybalon is a planet of darkness that wants to take of the digi world the digidestined didnt know about well besides us smuggered tai yep said tk i dont want this world in darkness said izzy weve benn missing for 2 years now at planet tybalon they had all given up on trying to take over the digi world cause they wern't strong enough but the price wanted to keep fighting now to the story we should keep fighting i should believe in that said myotismon grimly my fathers right we are to weak then he looked over to his left and saw a digi egg sutthered in darkness he looked pale and said what digi egg is this he said in a evil tone maybe if i can hatch it so he took it to his lab were his big bro and 3 little bros came to watch hi bro said the bakemon smoothly hey kiddo said venommyotismon brainlessly hi bro exclaimed the little zurumon hey said the phantomon hi you guys go get my dad he exclaimed i found a weird digi egg zurumon went off to tell malomyotismon and his mother lilithmon venom bake and phanto stayed though to figure out the eggi have no idea said venommyotismon said confused with a smirk hmm looks like an arkadimon digi egg said a dark figure father

um whats an arkadimon said phantomon zurumon and his mother lilithmon came in arkadimon is a bery powerful evil digimon only to be a myth its fresh lv has the strength of a champion not even malo here has that power what she says is correct my son but theres more arkadimon were exsterminated as digi eggs by good digimon cause they were to powerful to see one is an honor you are very lucky my son exclaimed malomyotismon this digimon could give us a real fighting chance said malomyotismon sharply we have to hatch this digimon their strength is unmatchable its amazing we need to give him 3 digimon yes lilithmon i will have sex with you after we hatch this egg instantly a powerful blast malomyotismon and lilithmon its magnamon cried bakemon hey bro yes brother said myotismon go me phantomon and bakemon will hold him off take zurumon with you and the digi egg to we need arkadimon to win the war of good and evil venom infuse a angered venommyotismon raged on trying to hit magnamon magna blast ahh venommyotismon screamed noooooooooo shoted phantomon shadow scythe he atked magnamon full force no effect phantomon whimpered magna blast ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he screamed at myotismon uh uh uh creak creak the egg was about to hatch a huge explosion covered half of the planet and myotismon and zurumon saw a strange figure appear

thats arkadimon he whimpered heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh said the little pink monster this must be his rookie form of him he sees a piddomon oh no were busted arkadimon spots him and he goes charging at him huh the piddomon said sarcasticlly looking at arkadimon apollo tornado he creates a giant tornado hmm weak myotismon was frightenend our hope is lost in an instant the tornado disappeared what! said piddomon he isnt even harmed he murmured hehehehehehehe me arkadi me kill you the little pink monster exclamied without even using any of his power he slices piddomon in the face that his head got chopped off hehehe eraseicles the demonish little monster screeched ah piddomon was about to turn into a digi egg then soul absorbation piddomon was screaming for his life he got eaten by the might of the little monsters rain of terror and it just begun he rushed through a city set up by good digimon myotismon and zurumon followed him to see what he would do there were tons of nerfertimon and pegasusmon and a magnaangemon lord ah arkadimon happily sweeped through the city with out even being seen by anyone he started atking pegasusmon erasicles erasicles eraseicles he killed them one by one until they were about to go to digieggs soul abosorbation he absorbed every single one the nefertimons spotted him and was about to atk him he didnt notice cause he was still absorbing while magnangemon lord got himself transported to earth he finishes absorbing all the pegasusmon the whisper quietly rosseta stone but he noticed and dogded them all by jumping on them bye he laughed hes mocking us they all exclaimed erasicles erasicles erasicles before they turned to digieggs he absorbed every last one with soul absorbation back at nightsift city well this is the last city said magnamon he flew off bakemon phantomon were both killed and turned into to digi eggs venommyotismon survived though and tryed to get back up on his feet back with myotismon and zurumon the nice peaceful populated city had become a walking disaster by arkadimons mean nature he left a poor poyomon to freeze to death in a fridge but he had no intension of helping myotismon so hmm he finds myotismon and a magnamon flying finding him he finds a city that he build utterly destroyed wat he muttered you did this an angered magnamon said well yes said arkadimon looking at myotismon hehehe erasicles they shoot at myotismon ahh i hatched you he screamed i knew my dad was worried about something

arkadimon grabbed zurumon and flew off magnamon went after him i dont care if that zurumon is a evil digimon its just a baby said magnamon angrily huh hears shivering he goes and flies to the house that he heres shivering he opens the door to find a starved and frozen poyomon with arkadimon quit it you zurumon im not going to kill you my little minion what the baby says he explains to the little digimon what your going to create an army and invade the entire universe zurumon creeped out yep said the pink demon says ah maybe they ll be intrested he finds 150 skullscorpiomon 150 buraimon 150 metalphantomon and 150 shurimon hello guys arkadimon said demonicly what do you want no were not evil digimon the digimon tryed to persuase thing arkadimon was a good digimon im not a good digimon at all im an evil digimon as strong as an ultimate wow they all said your only a rookie right yes i am um skullgreymons wat is it there was 151 skullgreymon our leader is a rookie as strong as a ultimate yea right they all said is that a challenge arkadimon exclaimed yea get him they all said this is going to be imbarresing they all said dark shot skullgreymon blasted it hmm easy they all said uh they were all embarresed there embarresed lol he said hehehehehe huh skullgreymon said wat not a scratch he said he glides past him my turn erasicle ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h  
he was about to degenerated back to a digiegg soul absorbation arkadimon absorbed his sould he will never return he exclaimed noo they all said 


	2. arkadimon takes what he wants

tai izzy and tk were unaware of this new darkness but they soon would be lets go back to arkadimon our leader was demolished so anyone want to join me as i take over the universe they all agree while magnamon finds a city destroyed whats this he exclaimed looking at the horror arkadimon caused magnamon sent his to loyal helpers flamedramon baromon allomon raindramon gargoylemon sethmon and his combrade goldvdramon they all went searching for the culpret when flamedramon and raindramon found him they got a one way ticket to absorbstion huh your the culpret grr skullgreymon over there arkadimon said yes he replied atk these two with pleasure dark shot ahh they both were about to turn back to digi eggs soul absorbation he absorbs both of them they all find him all of the others came but dark shot skullgreymon blasted them all but magnamon didnt take damage why you huh there about to turn to digi eggs soul absorbation ah magnamon looked at his friends as they were all absorbed in the human world sora's mum was hanging clothes up on the bended washing line not knowing that matt stole £1000 from her pocket and sora came home in a terrible state of shock they dont know the wereabouts of tai izzy or tk but they did find tais goggles a strand of izzys brown hair and tks hat ll in there cuboards mimi never noticing that her hair turned back to a soft luchious brown colour(note miss pinky) looked in the mirror and finally found out that her hair had turned brown and she had moved back to japan 2 years ago and she was annoying everyone like usual and davis poor kari she must want to puuck with the smell of his shoes

back at plant tybalon arkadimon and his army of digimon and arkadimon finds a seraphimon huh the seraphimon looked surprized um master arkadimon said the skullgreymon a bit frightened and yes i know its a mega level digimon but erase iciles fine seraphimon looked at him angrily strike of the 7 stones ah he thought arkadimon was defeated but something worse happened he digivolved into his champion stage magnamon finds seraphimon with a bunch of piddomon angemon megadramon gigadramon monzaemon and grapleomon but he saw arkadimon in his champion form and before they got to even lift a finger prison fist he smashes the entire defence force in 1 fale swoop huh ah magnamon and seraphimon exclaimed strike of the 7 stones seraphimon shouted magna blast wat they both said pathetic atks arkadimon saids with his throght alot deeper than his rookie form snatch whip ha arkadimon exclaimed ah seraphimon screams and magnamon gets absorbed by arkadimon and so does seraphimon and all of his army thanks for the energy now i can digivolve to ultimate hahahahahahahahahahaha hmm dancing meteors a baromon atks arkadimon hmm arkadimon doesnt get phased by it hmm freeze tentacles ah baromon screamed rah gets absorbed by the frightning arkadimon hmm thats the digital world i might aswell do this dot matrix arkadimon weakens the entire planets data hehehe he laughed evilly he punches the group hard enough that an earthquake happens about 20 punches then this planet will crumble rah 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 he takes flight and the entire planet splits into tiny pieces hmm now thats over with he absorbs every digimon on the planet he destroyed what i havent digivolve hmm there isnt a daemon dam grr next stop the digital world he takes flight and takes 72 hours to get there dam that took a 3 day trip well the main point is that im here so rah he sees alot or mega digimon he finds a diaboromon dedededededededededededededede shut it freeze tentacles dedededededede arkadimon absorbs him in a matter of seconds

hey you said 3 young men and a women and who might you be me im the ultimate fighter marcus damon the 1st male says more like the ultimate lunatic arkadimon says im yoshino protecter of the human and digital world im keenan im the guardian of both worlds and im thomas the are you done yet arkadimon says interrupting thomas grr the 4 or them say dna charge overdrive hmm arkadimon says agumon warp digivolve to shinegreymon lalamon warp digvolve to rosemon gaomon warp digivolve to miragegaogamon falcomon warp digivolve to ravemon what they digivolved to mega arkadimon said surprized alright marcus said miragegaogamon end this quickly got sir hmm double cresent mirage ha hmm blocks it with one arm what miragegaogamon says surprized my turn said rosemon rose spear um weak a slutmon more like arkadimon smugly said why you geogreysword hmm grah celestial blade ravemon said a combination atk huh yea they both said still pathetic the geogreysword with the power of celestial blade crumbles wat hmm its my turn freeze tentacles ah they all said grr marcus dont thomas said lets try burst mode this thing is way to powerful to fight like that got it charge dna burst mode huh charge dna burst mode they all shouted shinegreymon burst mode ravemon burst mode rosemon burst mode miragegaogamon burst mode kiss of breath fina; shining burst crimson formation final mirage burst the atks comvine um pathetic dodges them all i might as well cause freeze tentacles will harm you but wont destroy you he said DOT MATRIX he shouted huh wats dot matrix ahhhhhhhhhhhh they all screamed and were turned into a meal for arkadimon absorbs them noooooo they all said want to join them freeze tentacles he stabs all 4 of them to easy he exclaimed in the human world why kari was rushing to high school were all the digidestined were besides tai izzy and tk hmm lets go to digi world yolei exclaimed i cant i have a concert im free on saterday though matt said happily got it saterday it is at wat time yolei says 5:00pm kari awnsered got it yolei saidin digi world huh arkadimon said we are the digidestined frontier oh im so afraid you should be ancient spirits unite susanomon get ready to die celestiall blade huh jumps and dodges and stands on the blade oh no susanomon said ah bokomon and neemon said off my blade grr freeze tentacles ah susanomon screamed in angony because the atk went through his body dam you im still alive you will have to do better than that susanomon throws him off his blade heavens thunder huh ahh arkadimon angrily shouting

that actully hurt me grr freeze tentacles huh celestiall blade arkadimons left arm gets chopped off ah arkadimon hurled hmm i can repair this in 2 days so close ranged combat arkadimon gets close to susanomon and kicks him on the ribs ah he screamed grr why wont you die arkadimon said angrily fine grrrrrrrrrrrr DOT MATRIX huh susanomon said bokomon looks in his book ah susanomon runif that artk hits you its all over its an invisible atk that can delete your data instantly what! susanomon said ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh susanomons gets absorbed nooooooooo he gets divored


End file.
